Triton Watch
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: In the episode "Sink or Swim", Adam did not overpower his Triton App like Chase did. However, could this be not because Adam was stupid, but because Adam cared? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (I do not own the Lab Rats.)


**Triton Watch**

**By The Meepy Freak**

When Douglas activated the Triton App, Adam was aware of everything that was happening around him. He was the first copy, so Douglas hadn't correctly refined the Triton App on his chip. However, this meant Adam knew he was attacking Tasha and Mr. Davenport with Bree on his side. Adam tried to gain control of himself, only to be welcomed by failure. All his muscles, all his powers were functioning without him. All Adam could do was watch the results of his actions.

Adam sighed. Was this how Chase felt when his Commando App was engaged? No, Chase never remembered anything from when he was Spike. However, Chase's face afterwards was terrible. Now, when Adam thought back to every time Chase's Commando App was disengaged. His eyes would be full of tears that refused to drop. He was so concerned with hurting somebody even though it would have been Spike hurting the people, not Chase. Adam never understood why before, yet now he knew why perfectly. Chase wasn't Spike, but Spike was definitely a part of Chase. Spike was one of Chase's glitches. It was just like how it wasn't Adam attacking his family, yet at the same time, it was.

As Adam came out of his reverie, it felt as if he were still daydreaming. Tasha and Mr. Davenport were behind the kitchen counter, using metal pans and pots to dodge Adam's lasers. Bree was right next to Adam. Adam could see that she was internally struggling to not be controlled by Douglas. Even though it wasn't obvious, Adam could see Bree's pain as plain as day. She was stronger than him. She was not really attacking anyone. Yet, at the same time, she was still being controlled.

In the corner of his field of vision, Adam saw Chase, using his molecular kinesis to hover a box over Leo, threatening to crush Leo. Adam's eyes widened a little, yet that only magnified the lasers coming from his eyes to Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Adam started to see the scene unravel in front of him. It was as if he had just gained his hearing. Adam focused on the scene before him, not allowing his short attention span draw him into more of his own thoughts.

"Chase, don't drop it!" Mr. Davenport voice echoed around the room. "Listen to me! The Triton App only controls your bionics, not your human side! You have to fight it!"

Adam felt himself smile a little internally. He could fight this app. He wouldn't hurt his family anymore. Adam struggled, and he could see Bree do the same from the corner of his eyes. Bree seemed to have managed to mute her actions a bit more. Adam, on the other hand, only ended up firing another laser from his eyes.

"Yes Chase!" Leo panicked. "Remember, all the great times we had, all the cool inventions we built. The time Trent made us bob for apples in the bathroom!"

Leo paused a bit, "Okay, that wasn't really cool. But we did it together!"

Letting his own memories envelope him, Adam managed to stall the lasers, resisting a bit.

"It's not really working!" Leo yelled out.

Mr. Davenport's voice rang out from behind the kitchen counter, "Keep trying! It is our only chance!"

"I was the one who showed you the real world Chase,'' Leo's voice sounded more confident to Adam's ears. "I taught you what it means to be a brother. A good one- not like Adam is to you."

Leo kept on rambling, yet that was enough for Adam. He couldn't resist anyway, and Leo's words scarred him. He wasn't a good brother? Adam sighed on the inside, losing sense of the outside world. Adam remembered all the things he and Chase had done in the past. Adam wasn't that rude. Right?

Adam remembered all the times he had tossed Chase. He always ignored his little brother's face before. The pained look now gave Adam a jolt of realization. Whenever, he made a short joke, Chase wouldn't fail to show an annoyed face, yet Adam always laughed along with everyone else afterwards. He was a bully to his brother. However, Adam was the elder one. Adam was supposed to protect his Chasey.

When the two were younger, everything had been so much simpler. Adam's eldest memory was when he was three years old. Chase was only nine months old, and Mr. Davenport had left Adam in charge of his two year old sister and his sleeping younger brother because he had to go to some meeting.

At the time, Bree adored her elder brother. She looked up to him, admiring his courage and strength. The girl could already walk and run, yet she sat still silent, knowing her brother had to look after her. Also, Mr. Davenport had left some dolls to preoccupy the two year old.

"Addy," the small girl had whispered, "pway wit' me."

Adam looked as his sister picked up one of the dolls beside her and tried to hand it to him. Adam grimaced. He didn't want to say no to his sister, yet he didn't want to play with dolls. Dolls were for girls, not big, strong boys like him! Mr. Davenport even said himself that Adam was becoming a man.

When her brother refused to pick up the doll, Bree's nostrils flared. Why wouldn't her brother play with her? Bree frowned. It wasn't fair. Just because Adam was the eldest, he always got his way. He could do whatever he wanted. Sure, her brother was amazing and strong, but sometimes Adam could be so mean.

Suddenly, Bree felt her lips bunch up together as a scream tried to force its way out of her mouth. Bree knew she should be quiet, yet she couldn't help it. She started crying loudly.

Adam winced. Why did Bree have to be such a crybaby? It was just a doll. Adam sighed. He had to protect her. Also, she was going to wake Chase up. Suddenly, another set of tears emerged. Adam closed his ears with his hands and looked to where his younger brother was. Just as the three year old had suspected, the boy had woken up.

"Bwee!" Adam shouted over the noise. How could Mr. Davenport not hear this? "I'll pway wit' the dollwies. Just stop!"

All of a sudden, Bree's tears disappeared. She was too shocked to cry. Her brother had never yelled at her before. However, that still left Chase crying. The nine month old baby's wailing made Adam wince. He needed to make his brother stop crying.

As Adam approached Chase, he realized how small the boy was. Obviously, Adam was only three, yet Chase's hand still only fit around a few of his fingers. While Adam was tall for his age, Chase was the opposite.

"Chasey," Adam whispered. He easily picked up his brother and started rubbing his back as he had seen Davenport do. "Don't cwy."

Bree just stared in silence. Adam usually was careless and wild, yet he was acting so mature all of a sudden. However, the two year old did not try to understand why. Instead, she went back to playing with her dolls now that Chase had stopped crying. Bree walked into the other room of the lab, trying to make her dolls run as fast as she could. This left Adam and Chase alone.

Adam bit his lip. He had heard Chase cry before, and it always made Adam feel uncomfortable. Usually, the boy mumbled a few words, yet Adam could never understand Chase. Bree often said that she could, claiming that since she was younger, she could understand 'baby language'. Adam felt a smile drift onto his face as he remembered the prank he pulled on his sister when she started making fun of him for complaining about Chase's strings of gibberish.

Nevertheless, Adam and Chase were never close. However, Adam had made his brother stop crying. Even back then, Adam hated it when his brother cried. He smiled. Maybe he did like Chase.

Pain coursed through Adam's body as he was woken up from his memory. Chase had slammed him into the wall with a wooden box using his molecular kinesis. Adam felt his legs move forward after he pushed the box. He looked at his brother and saw the nine month old baby in the lab. Chase was too small for this. He was too young.

Adam felt his heat vision activate, yet he was in too much thought to stop it for the first time in his life. Adam decided he hated thinking. However, thinking helped him conclude that he had been a bad brother to Chase. Adam barely even acted like a sibling, nevertheless an elder one.

He would never toss Chase again. However, Chase was so small and light. Also, the boy never really complained. Adam sighed as he remembered the crying nine month old. He never wanted Chase to cry again.

Still, the thought didn't last long as Adam felt his energy fade slowly. He was using too much power. Suddenly, Adam lost control of himself and felt everything go black. He fell to the floor as he slowly reverted to his old self. Adam's memory started to fade as he felt the dumb, snarky comments crawl back in his brain. He was back to his old self with no memory of what happened.

He was old, gullible, stupid, and strong Adam. Then, silence welcomed him as he shut down into a soft slumber.


End file.
